Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
With the ability to overcome great fear and harness the power of will, test-pilot Hal Jordan was chosen to be the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 inheriting the ring of the dying alien Green Lantern, Abin Sur. Through sheer will power and determination, Hal has established an impressive record of heroism across the galaxy with the help of his fellow Green Lanterns as well as his peers in the Justice Society of America. Biography Early Life Hal Jordan was born into a military family. His father, Martin Jordan, flew in the war and, during Hal's childhood, was occupied as a test pilot for Ferris Aircraft. Hal had an especially close bond with his father, both of them sharing a love of flying (Hal often skipping school to watch his father fly). Martin was killed during a test-flight gone awry, with both Hal and Carol Ferris watching. As a result, Hal's mother forbade him from frequenting air fields or having anything whatsoever to do with the world of aviation which had taken her husband. In accordance with this ultimatum, Hal promised not to join the Air Force. At the age of 18, however, Hal joined the Air Force anyway, and was considered one of the best young pilots. Years later when Hal's mother was dying, Hal planned on visiting her. However, his brother Jack said his mom had no interest in seeing her son. Knowing that the reason his mother refused to see him was due to his being in the Air Force, he enacted a plan to get discharged as quickly as possible- punching his commanding officer. He was summarily dishonorably discharged and went immediately see his mother, but she passed away just before he arrived at the hospital. Joining the Green Lantern Corps Much later, while testing a flight simulator, an energy field surrounded him and took him to Abin Sur, a member of the Green Lantern Corps, an intergalactic peace keeping force, who patrolled sector 2814. On the verge of death, Abin Sur, with his power ring, sought out the most worthy successor on Earth. The ring actually found two Earthlings, Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner. Hal happened to be closer to the crash site so he was chosen. Despite some character flaws, Hal Jordan was given the power ring and its power battery. He journeyed to the planet Oa, home world of the Green Lantern Corps, and trained with Sinestro, a Corps member that would later become one of Hal's deadliest enemies. He became the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 (the location of Earth) and formed many relationships among the superhero community. Hal is considered the greatest Green Lantern of them all. Abilities * Green Lantern Ring Mastery: Jordan's constructs are among the most powerful. When he creates them, one often witnesses an "afterburner" behind Jordan of all his stray thoughts unconnected to the job at hand. * Indomitable Will * Boxing * Aviation * Leadership Equipment * Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons * Green Lantern Ring ** Energy Construct Creation *** Force Field ** Energy Projection ** Flight Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Justice Society of America Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Air Force Personnel Category:Pilots